Doreku Sarutobi
Doreku Sarutobi is a Shinobi of Konohagakure's Sarutobi Clan. He's Proficientcy in Taijutsu made him become one of Konoha's prodigy. He later serves as Senju Yūichi's Guard Platoon after the Fourth Shinobi World War and the leader of the platoon squad under Uzumaki Naruto's leadership as seventh hokage Appearance Doreku is a black guy with long black hair and Yellow suits. Doreku is always seen to be smiling all the time,proud of himself,and love challenges. He once underestimated Ryu Uchiha for his clumsiness at the academy,but started to look up at him and citing him as an inspiriting friend since Ryu was able to defeat him at the Chunin Exam. Although well known as an arrogant, Doreku also shows his care to friends,and actually has a romantic feeling to Senju Haru even though always be rejected all the time,but Haru sometimes shows her attention to Doreku while seeing him Practicing by giving him a little snack and drink for taking a rest. Due to the fact he is always be rejected by Haru, he still point out Ryu Uchiha as a rival,rather than Uchiha Sasuke, the man whom Haru fell in love with. In Part 2,Doreku changes his outfit,from Yellow suits,to Black Suit,with Konoha's flack jacket after gaining promotion to Chunin. When the Fourth Shinobi World War ends,he was appointed by Senju Yūichi to be the part of Hokage Guard Platoon squad, and in the reign of Uzumaki Naruto as Seventh Hokage, he gained promotion to be the Hokage Guard Platoon leader. Abilities Doreku's proficientcy in taijutsu reminds people of his late grandfather, Asuma Sarutobi and Gai Maito. Although his proficient in taijutsu, he is still able to do a little ninjutsu and sometimes combines it with Taijutsu. Doreku also shows a great speed. As a member of Sarutobi Clan, Doreku is able in performing Wind, Earth and Fire Release, just when he surprised the Chunin Exam audience,while he attacked Ryu Uchiha with Earth Release : Rock Fist which Ryu wasn't able to deflect by his Body Flicker Technique due to the speed of his attack but at the last, he was knocked down by Ryu Uchiha's Lightning Release : Lightning Fist and Lion Combo,enchanted with Ryu's Fire Chakra. Doreku has a good and strong physical power, seen when he made Keisuke Nakato (Kirigakure) and Kuroda (Sunagakure) badly injured after fighting with Ninjutsu Doreku is not so proficient in ninjutsu, he only has 3 natural ninjutsu attack without any taijutsu component, he is able to do his late grandfather's fire and wind release ninjutsu Fire Release : Ash Pile Burning, Wind Release : Dust Cloud Technique his great-grandfather's technique Earth Release : Earth Dragon Bullet. but sometimes he uses his ninjutsu in the battle, as seen when he defeated 7 Jonins of Sunagakure during Konoha Crush by using Fire Release : Ash Pile Burning Taijutsu Doreku has a great talent in taijutsu, his signature technique is Snake Fist and Hurricane Kick and able to defeat Kuroda, a Sunagakure Genin during the Konoha Crush,which left Kuroda badly injured and dying before escorted by another Sunagakure-nin Nature Transformation As Sarutobi Clansmen, Doreku is proficient in Fire, Earth,and Wind, He is able to walk through walls by his Earth Release skill and sometimes hide from his enemy underground Appearances Part 1 Chunin Exam Doreku was seen talking with his teammate, Asura Yamashiro, and Kato Namikaze, then walked out, and passed by Ryu Uchiha, told Ryu that a careless boy won't pass the exams. After a short brief by the jonins, all teams went to the Jungle of death to face the first Chunin Exam. Doreku's team was confronted by Team Keisuke from Kirigakure, which ended Team Keisuke left injured and unable to continue the chunin exam. In the next Round, Doreku fought Ryu Uchiha, that well known as a careless ninja. Underestimating him, Doreku attacked Ryu with super speed and hit Ryu with Earth Release : Rock Fist which Ryu wasn't able to deflect with body flicker technique due to the speed. Feeling overpower, Doreku keep on Attacking Ryu with his speed, and used his strong jutsu, 1000 strong fist, which made him didn't realise that Ryu used Body Flicker Technique. Using too much power, Doreku seemed out of energy, and all of his moved were easy to be read by Ryu's Sharingan, that Made Ryu Easy to deflect Doreku's strong attacks, and defeated Doreku by using Lion Combo Konoha Crush When Sunagakure and Otogakure infiltrated Konoha, all shinobi fought each other, Doreku came out and attacked some ninjas. Seeing Ryu Uchiha was confronted by a Suna Genin, Kuroda, Doreku came and fought Kuroda, asking Ryu to back off and chase other ninjas. Kuroda keep on attacking Doreku by his Wind Release technique, but ended up injured and dying after attacked by Doreku's Bone Breaker technique multiple times. Had an opportunity too kill Kuroda, Doreku chose too spare his life, and after the infiltrate ended, Kuroda was escorted by other sunagakure ninja